xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
BLADE Mission
BLADE Missions are an online gameplay mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are made up of Squad Tasks and Squad Missions, and are randomly assigned to the player's Squad during normal gameplay. By completing them, players can earn Reward Tickets, BLADE Medals, Credits, Experience Points, and Battle Points. Squad Tasks When a BLADE Mission is assigned to the Squad, a Squad Task panel appears in the lower right of the screen, and the player can decide whether or not to participate in the BLADE Mission. Each icon represents a single Squad Task. The objective of each task can be checked by holding down the R button and pressing L; each press of L will cycle to the next task icon. The objective may be to defeat a certain number of enemies, e.g. "Hunt: Grex (8)" or to gather a specific number of an item, e.g. "Collect: Amana Durian (4)". Players earn a small number of Reward Tickets for each enemy they kill or item they gather towards a Squad Task objective. When the Squad as a whole has filled the quota for a Squad Task, everyone in the Squad earns a certain number of Reward Tickets, and more tickets are received when all five tasks have been completed. Squad Missions When a Squad Task is cleared, one or two Squad Missions become available and the "Squad Mission" indicator in the Squad Task panel lights up. These missions can be viewed and accepted at the Network Console in the BLADE Barracks. Players may attempt these missions solo with a team of NPC companions, or opt for multiplayer and recruit other players in the Squad to join them. A Squad Mission may be attempted by more than one team simultaneously. When any team completes the mission, it is no longer available to anyone in the Squad, though players who have started the mission are allowed to finish it. When a team completes a Squad Mission, each player on the team receives the Base Rewards for that mission, which include Credits, EXP, Reward Tickets, and Battle Points. Furthermore, each player in the Squad receives a small number of Reward Tickets regardless of participation. An additional reward is received by all Squad members when all the Squad Missions for a BLADE Mission have been completed. Time Each BLADE Mission has a time limit of 40 to 60 minutes, indicated by a counter and time bar at the bottom of the Squad Task panel. When the timer expires, the BLADE Mission ends and the Squad Tasks and Squad Missions are no longer available. Players who started a Squad Mission before the BLADE Mission expired are allowed to complete the mission. When a BLADE Mission expires or is completed, there is a delay of roughly 20 to 30 minutes before the Squad receives another BLADE Mission. This ensures that a new BLADE Mission does not begin while Squad Missions from the previous BLADE Mission are still in progress. List of BLADE Missions No.1 Time Limit: 50:00 No.2 Time Limit: 40:00 No.3 Time Limit: 45:00 No.4 Time Limit: 50:00 No.5 Time Limit: 45:00 No.6 Time Limit: 50:00 No.7 Time Limit: 40:00 No.8 Time Limit: 45:00 No.9 Time Limit: 40:00 No.10 Time Limit: 45:00 No.11 Time Limit: 45:00 No.12 Time Limit: 45:00 No.13 Time Limit: 50:00 No.14 Time Limit: 50:00 No.15 Time Limit: 60:00 No.16 Time Limit: 60:00 No.17 Time Limit: 55:00 No.18 Time Limit: 50:00 No.19 Time Limit: 45:00 No.20 Time Limit: 60:00 Trivia * The game uses the term "BLADE Missions" in both the reward notifications and in the related Achievements. The e-manual, however, uses the term "BLADE Quests," which is the term used in the Japanese release of the game. Category:Missions